


Ep Coda 4x15: Mistaken Identity

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara finds out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ep Coda 4x15: Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [**Simplyn2deep**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep) for the read through. She is made of win.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my cats.**

**++++++++++**

Steve had been waiting outside Danny's house for almost 20 minutes and once he saw Danny's bedroom light go off, he moved to the front of the house and noticed the open window. Once inside Steve saw the figure buried under the blanket - all the way under - and nearly laughed aloud; Danny used to sleep on his couch the same way. But he had to keep quiet; there was no way he was waking Danny's mom - 'Clara', his mind supplied - at 1:45AM. He knelt down beside one end of the couch and poked Danny's leg. "Hey, Danno, it's me." 

There was some movement under the blanket and a grunt.

"I've missed you." Steve grabbed Danny's leg through the blanket and squeezed. And was Danny losing weight and Steve hadn't noticed? Pushing that thought out of his head, Steve sighed. "I know you took a few days off for your mom, but now it's Friday night and we always spend it together." He was tempted to slide his hand under the blanket to feel Danny's skin, but in the end opted to tease by touching him through the blanket. "I redid Mary's old room for Grace, so she'll be more comfortable sleeping there on the weekends." He playfully patted Danny's ass and could have sworn he heard Danny say something like, "Eep."

Steve ignored it and continued. "There are other things I want." He rubbed Danny's back. "I want Grace to like it there, Danno; I want it to be our home." He rested his head on Danny's back. "I love you and I love her, and I know you just bought this house, but...." Steve paused, gathering his thoughts. The words had to be right; Danny put stock in words and Steve was not going to fuck this up. "I want you and Grace to live with me full-time, instead of just the weekends." He stared at Danny's head, buried underneath the blanket. "I want to watch Grace grow up and threaten each prospective boyfriend as only a SEAL can." Steve chewed on his lower lip. "I want to tell your mom about us." He paused again. "I want to feel your cock buried in my ass every night, pounding me hard, making me, as you so eloquently put it, a fucking boneless pile of mush." He paused and smiled to himself. "I want to feel your bare flesh against mine as I go to sleep, your arms around me tight, holding me, keeping me safe." Taking a deep breath, Steve finally let the words out. "Danny Williams, will you marry me?"

There was movement under the blanket.

"If you say yes we'll play Wild West again; I'll wear the thigh holsters with assless chaps and let you spank me."

Hearing something Steve suddenly sprang to his feet, his senses on alert. He glanced across the room and saw a familiar shape in silhouette. "Danny?"

"Steve?"

"Danny, is that you?"

"It's my house, Steve, so yes, it's me." Danny turned on the light. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" He looked around. "In the dark."

"Danny?" Steve repeated, his eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, we've established that." Danny huffed, his voice rising. "Me, Danny; you, Steve."

Steve stared at the couch in abject horror. "But...you can't be Danny."

"Then who am I?" Danny folded his arms. 

"Oh shit." Steve slowly pulled back the blanket, unveiling Danny's mother. 

"Surprise," she grinned, sitting up. 

Steve backed away from the couch, swaying on his feet.

"Steven, did you cook with one of those weird plants again?" Danny was at his side in an instant, slipping his arm around Steve's waist. "Didn't we decide that just because the herbs are organically grown does not always mean they're legal?" He helped Steve to the chair. "I'll get you some water."

"He doesn't need water." Clara pulled a couple of bottles from her pocketbook. "Always be prepared." She opened both and handed one to Steve. "Skoal!" She tipped back the bottle and urged Steve to do the same.

"No argument from me." Steve swallowed a mouthful of the tequila. 

"Finish," Clara told him, drinking the rest of hers.

Steve obeyed.

"Good boy." Clara took the bottle from him and threw both in the trash. "Now, tell me about some of these herbs."

"No, Mom," Danny shook his head vehemently. "I swear, don't you even think it." 

"Fine." Clara sat down on the couch in a huff. 

"As to you," Danny turned to Steve, "why are you here?"

"I thought she was you, Danno." Steve actually looked frightened. "I figured you'd give your mother the bed."

"She refused," Danny said, "and that still doesn't answer my original question. Don't make me ask it a third time, Steven."

"As Steve said, he thought I was you," Clara piped up, "and he came to tell me, I mean you, a few things."

If the proverbial looks could kill, Steve would be a pile of cinders under Danny's stare. "Like what?"

Steve was shifting in the chair, ready to make a break for it.

"I swear, McGarrett," Danny warned, "if you move, I will hurt you."

Steve stilled.

"Mom, please enlighten me."

"I will." Clara nodded, her eyes moving to Steve. "He missed you and he fixed up a room for Grace for the weekends you spend there."

Danny's mouth open and shut; he had no clue of how to respond.

"And also," Clara fought a smile, "he wants you to move in full-time because he loves you and Grace. I believe the phrase he used was "I want it to be our home"."

Danny whimpered and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Anything else?"

Clara cast one last look at Steve, who she saw was halfway to his feet and ready to flee, despite his fear of Danny. "He proposed and you said yes."

"What was that?" Danny asked, positive he heard wrong.

"Steve asked you to marry him and you said yes." Clara was quite smug about it. "And that's that."

"Ma," Danny huffed, "you can't say 'yes' for me."

"Of course I can, Daniel." Clara 'harumphed'. "I'm your mother - the end."

"Not over this," Danny stated with a head shake.

"I thought you wanted to marry me." Steve's voice was almost whispered. "I was wrong."

"You weren't wrong," Danny walked over to him, framed Steve's face and leaned down, "you just need to ask **me**." He watched as Steve's face burst into a smile that nearly blinded him. "You need to use your words." Danny brushed his lips lightly over Steve's.

"Danny Williams, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Danny intended for the kiss to be brief. But as usual he got caught up and found himself getting hard, and moaning.

"Danno?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Your mom."

"Oh. Right." Danny got himself together before he could face his mother. "Steve and I are together."

"Nooo," Clara feigned shock. "I never would have guessed." She pointed down the hall. "Now why don't the two of you go to sleep and we'll talk wedding plans over breakfast."

"You want us to go to bed together, Ma?" 

"I said sleep, sweetheart." Clara smiled sweetly. "Because if you wake up mommy again from her beauty rest she's going to kill you."

Danny took a few steps toward his room but Steve hadn't moved. "Hey, babe, you have permission to come with me."

"Wedding," Steve murmured as he stood up to follow. "I don't want a wedding. Can't we just go to a judge?"

"You'll have a wedding and like it." Clara smirked. "Just don't forget the thigh holsters for your honeymoon."

"You told her about the thigh holsters, Steve?"

"I thought she was you, Danno."

They entered the bedroom and Danny had just about closed the door when he heard his mother again.

"Assless chaps, Danny?"

"Steve, how could you?"

"Ride 'em, cowboy!"

"Oh for the love of God!"

**FIN**


End file.
